


Bad Dragon

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: He also overwhelms Sting, M/M, Natsu has a praise kink, can't blame the poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn it, Natsu. You had one job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> From a request I received on tumblr (gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars). Short and smutty.

“Hnnn, Sting!”

  
The white dragon slayer bit his lip, fingers digging into the tanned flesh of Natsu’s hips. The fire wizard looked fucking perfect all sprawled out for him; thighs splayed, cock hard and dripping, fingers gripping the sheets for dear life, skin flushed just so – “ _So pretty_ ,” Sting breathed, earning a wanton moan from the slayer under him.

  
Sting rocked his hips forward, burying himself into Natsu’s tight opening to the hilt. He hissed through his teeth at the heat wrapped around his arousal, grinding himself impossibly deep, and noting with admiration the way the man beneath him flushes when he does so. “Fuck, Natsu,” he growled, “so tight, so _warm_.”

  
It didn’t go unnoticed by the blond the way Natsu’s length twitched against his abdomen when he said this, the way he pulled his lip between his teeth to worry it to the point that he almost broke the skin.

  
Sting couldn’t help himself, he picked up his pace, started pounding into the man beneath him, leaving him keening and groaning out sounds that would be the fucking end of Sabertooth’s master. He latched his teeth onto Natsu’s neck, tongue laving at the scar.

  
Natsu’s nails raked down Sting’s muscled back, all the while cries for _faster_ and _harder_ spilled from his mouth. Sting obliged with everything he had, pushing himself, pushing all of his limits because fuck, Natsu felt better than anything he’d ever experienced and he didn’t want to be done too soon.

  
Natsu seemed to have different plans. He clenched that ring of muscle around Sting’s throbbing cock, as if the fire dragon wasn’t already tight enough. That brought Sting’s hips to a stuttering halt. “N-Natsu!” He rasped, brow tense as he tried to focus on not coming into the intense heat between Natsu’s thighs.

  
“Sting,” he breathed fervently in return, using that single syllable to beg him to continue. When blue eyes bored into green, silently telling him to be patient, Natsu tightened his walls around him once again.

  
“Natsu!” Sting repeated, “You promised.” He felt the man relax the muscles around him, the ones that threatened to undo him right then and there. “You promised you’d be a good dragon for me.”

  
Natsu’s vibrant eyes widened. The desire to be good swelled in his chest, quickened his pulse. And just as soon as it had come, it was gone, taking the innocent look in his eyes with it and replacing it with a devious glint.

  
Natsu took one hand off of Sting’s back and placed it onto the bed for leverage and flipped them over. Sting was left blinking, confused, and very fucking impressed that Natsu managed to keep him inside throughout the transition.

  
Before he could ask _what the hell he thought he was doing_ , Natsu pinned his wrists over his head. He squeezed himself deliciously around Sting once more, a challenge dancing in his eyes. “And if I’ve decided I’m done being a good dragon? That I wanna be bad?” The low tone, dripping with lust, shot white hot need through Sting’s system, arching his back off of the bed, “What are you going to do about it, Eucliffe? You gonna punish me?”

  
Various techniques came to mind, different ways to punish the disobedient slayer perched atop of him so perfectly, but as Natsu began to move with a grace Sting hadn’t known he was capable of, he decided that punishment could wait.


End file.
